Personality Islands
Personality Islands are locations in the mind of Riley Anderson in the film Inside Out. They make up someone's personality, created when a Core Memory is formed. Islands Five Personality islands are located within Riley's mind: Family Island Family Island is the center of all the islands and their foundation. Ihe center of the island features a big sculpture of Riley embraced by her parents, which is surrounded by things related to Riley's family activities: a board game, Riley's house, her family tree and a van used to go on vacation. When Riley is comforted by her parents as she admits her sadness over moving away from Minnesota, a new sad/happy core memory restores Family Island, which now includes the Golden Gate Bridge, representing that Riley has now accepted San Francisco as her new home. Hockey Island Hockey Island was first conceived when Riley was a young girl. While playing hockey with her family on the ice, she (accidentally) scored her very first goal, and a new Core Memory was formed. It led to the creation of the island. About a year later, it appears that Hockey is part of one of the new islands that has formed, and Riley has rekindled her interest in hockey as part of the a San Francisco Hockey team. Honesty Island Honesty Island represents Riley's inclination towards truth and integrity. It was first created from a Core Memory Orb after Riley became honest with her parents as a toddler. Friendship Island Friendship Island was created from a Core Memory Orb of the first time Riley became best friends with Meg. Goofball Island Goofball Island is a recompilation of everything that can be considered "goofy": a Jack-in-the box, air horns, and a boot wheel. It also features theme park-like neon lights, just like the rest of the islands. The island was formed with a core memory of Riley running naked from her father after taking a bath, and reflects all of the times Riley ever acted goofy and funny during her childhood. Role in the film All the islands were created from the crucial memories Riley had accumulated in her childhood, and each are powered by a specific Core memory. After Joy tries to get rid of a core memory created by Sadness, they are both vacuumed out of headquarters through a tube that sends newly created memories down to Long Term Memory, accidentally bringing all of the core memories with them. Since the Core Memories are absent from Emotions' Headquarters, the Islands slowly start to breakdown, eventually being destroyed by falling into the Memory Dump, causing Riley to gradually lose her personality. When Riley's father comes up to her room and tries to make her happy, Disgust] and Anger are unable to make her laugh as she declines joining her father's silliness. This causes the Goofball Island to crumble, as Joy and Sadness try to make their way out of it. The Island is destroyed and it falls into the Memory Dump, which makes Riley lose the Goofy part of her personality. Later on, during a video chat between Riley and Meg, Meg reveals that she's made a new friend back in Minnesota, making Riley feel replaced, causing Friendship to fall as well. After Riley attempts to join the San Francisco hockey team, Hockey Island crumbles at the time, which costs Riley her skills as a formidable hockey player. With Riley becoming more and more desperate to return to Minnesota, she resorts to stealing her mother's credit card to get a bus ticket back to Minnesota, condemning Honesty Island. Family Island becomes the last personality island to go down after Riley greets her parents and leaves to run away. As it goes down, Joy uses the trampoline to catch Sadness and return to Headquarters. Once Sadness and Joy get back to Headquarters, Sadness removes the idea from the console, which causes Riley to realize what she's been doing and return home. After Riley reunites with her parents, a new Core Memory is made containing both Joy and Sadness at the same time, recreating Family Island and saving Riley's personality. New islands form over the year from composite Core Memories as Riley's personality develops. Gallery Family island.jpg|Family Island Hockey_island.jpg|Hockey Island Friendship_Island.jpg|Friendship Island Goofball_island.jpg|Goofball Island Riley's Mind Map.png|Riley's mind map. (Concept) Hockey_Island_creation.jpg|The creation of the Hockey Island. Family island closer look.jpg Goofball island working.jpg Goofballbynight.jpg|The Goofball Island by night. Sad goofball island.jpg|The Goofball Island without energy Friendship island falling down.jpg|Friendship island sinking into the memory dump. Family island destroyed.jpg|The Family Island nearly destroyed. Happy Family Island.jpg|A restored Family Island. Trivia *It is unknown if there is a limit to how many Personality Islands someone can have. While Riley has five at the beginning of the film, several more are created at the end. This suggests that as someone grows up, more of their personality develops, allowing for the creation of more Personality Islands. This is evidenced by the renovations made to Emotions' Headquarters at the end of the film, such as the larger control board. Category:Locations Category:Inside Out Locations Category:Islands